Forgiveness From A Friend
by daisyduke80
Summary: Oneshot. Complete. What if Riley was hurt in the underground caves? Sort of a sequel to Sacrifice. I have added a few things. Please review!


1

**Chapter 1**

Ben, Abigail, and Ben's parents sat against the wall in the water. They just barley escaped from the watery death. Mitch didn't make it. That is when Ben noticed Riley hadn't said anything yet. He looked next to him and saw Riley unconscious and big gash on his forehead.

"What happened to Riley?" Ben asked now turning to Riley to inspect him more.

"I don't know he must have bumped his head when he went back under to get you," Abigail told Ben.

Ben took Riley's face in his hands and cradled it. He inspected his wound. It was a pretty big gash by his temple. Blood had already matted down his hair. He was also very pale and his breathing was shallow.

"Riley, wake up. Come on wake up," Ben coaxed patting his cheek lightly.

Riley didn't respond. Ben became more worried than he already was.

"Ben look there's a tunnel," Abigail pointed out.

Ben looked in the other direction. Sure enough there was a tunnel leading out to freedom. Ben carefully stood up and picked up Riley. He carefully made his way out of the tunnel. He took Riley over to a nearby bench and laid him on it gently. He took off his jacket and used it to pillow Riley's head. Abigail and Ben's parents had come over by them.

"Watch him for me," Ben told Abigail.

Ben got up taking his cell phone out of his pocket. He walked away from the bench while dialing a number.

"I need to talk to Sandusky," he told the person on the phone.

Abigail listened in on the conversation.

"I have my prof," Ben stated, "we found The City of Gold."

There was a pause.

"Before that happens, I need a favor. Riley is hurt and I need an ambulance for him," Ben made known, "thanks."

Ben hung up and went back over to Riley.

"How is he?" Ben asked kneeling next to Riley.

"He's not any better," Abigail told him.

Ben took his handkerchief and pressed it against Riley's wound. Riley unconsciously cringed.

"Why would he dive back under to get me? I told him to leave," Ben mumbled.

"Ben he didn't want to leave you. We had to pull him to the other side of the door. He was struggling like mad to get back to you," Abigail informed.

Ben stared at Riley. Riley tried to save him. After how he acted to him. Not reading his book, opening it in front of him, and not even thanking him for all he did. Yet Riley tried to save him. Ben turned to his parents.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked.

"Yes dear were fine," Emily told him.

Ben looked back to Riley. He suddenly remembered the quest for the Templar treasure. Riley had been kidnapped and shot twice by Ian. It had been a very long hunt for Ben. When he finally saw Riley, it was killing him to see him so hurt. Ben slowly traced the scar on Riley's right cheek where Ian had slashed him. It served as a reminder of the battle Riley fought. Ben looked behind him when he heard sirens. He stepped to the side when the paramedics arrived and let them tend to Riley. When they had Riley on the stretcher, Ben followed them to the ambulance beside Riley. He saw Sandusky and other officers down by the ambulance waiting for him. Before he could say something, a moan caught his attention. He turned to Riley as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Ben?" Riley asked weakly.

"Yeah I'm right here," Ben whispered taking his hand.

"What happened? Where's Mitch? Why aren't you dead?" Riley asked.

"I'll explain later," Ben told him.

Sandusky cleared his throat. Ben turned to look at him and remembered he still had something to take care of. He turned back to Riley.

"Riley I have to go take care of something, but I'll meet you at the hospital. Okay? I promise," Ben whispered.

"Okay," Riley mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

Ben watched as they loaded Riley in the ambulance and took off for the hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben walked into the airport where the President was waiting. He approached Ben.

"Sir for your information, this is the man that kidnapped you," one of the agents told him.

"Well as I remember, we were exploring an underground tunnel and the door closed accidentally," the President made known, "I thought you would like to see tomorrow's headlines."

The President handed Ben a newspaper. One of the headlines said, 'Thomas Gates proven Civil War Hero'

"Thank you sir," Ben thanked.

"All of you including your friend Riley Poole will get credit for this find," the President told them.

"And Mitch Wilkenson sir," Ben added.

"That so?" the President asked.

"Its true sir," Ben justified.

"Gates I am curious about the favor I asked you. Any news regarding whats on page 47?" the president asked.

"I think I can help with that," Ben stated.

"So its good?" the President asked.

"Life altering sir," Ben justified, "but sir I'd rather we talk about some other time because I really want to get to the hospital to check on my friend."

"That is understandable. I will contact you," the President told him.

Ben, Abigail, and his parents took off for the hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riley stirred slightly as his eyes fluttered. He opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he noticed was he was in the hospital. There was a bandage over his left temple and an IV in his right arm. He looked to his left and saw Abigail in a chair asleep. Patrick and Emily were next to her asleep. Emily's head on Patrick's shoulder. Riley then looked to his right and saw Ben with his head down on the bed asleep grasping Riley's hand. Riley pulled out of his grasp and brushed his hand against him trying to get his attention.

"Ben?" he asked.

He kept prodding him until Ben finally woke up. He smiled when he saw Riley was awake.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"Hey yourself. What happened?" Riley asked.

"You hit your head when you went back under water. You have a mild concussion and a few stitches," Ben explained.

"Where's Mitch? And, not that I'm complaining, why aren't you dead?" Riley asked.

"Mitch sacrificed himself. He's dead," Ben explained.

"I'm glad you're okay," Riley mumbled as he leaned up and hugged Ben.

Ben hugged him back. When they broke apart, they sat in silence. Ben broke it.

"Riley...I'm sorry for being the way I have been to you," Ben told him.

"Ben.."

"No let me finish," Ben interrupted, "I have been a jerk. I mean I didn't read your book and I have totally pushed you to the side. And I'm so sorry that I have been that way. I mean when you were kidnapped during the Templar treasure, I thought that was the most guilty I ever felt, but I feel more guilty now because of the way I have acted. I'm so sorry you got hurt and I'm sorry that I was the reason you got hurt."

"Ben stop blaming yourself. Your forgiven," Riley smiled weakly.

"Thanks Riley," Ben smiled.

Ben grasped Riley's hand. And they both knew their friendship had grown stronger.


End file.
